How to Save a Life
by chibs3000
Summary: And just what does Hatori know about life, anyway? He can save other people, but what about himself?
1. Chapter 1

_A collection of some fan fictions, all based off the song by The Fray - How to Save a Life.  
Enjoy and review please!  
_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What did he know, anyway?

"Breathe in..."

What did he really know?

"Breathe out..."

Who could he save, really? He couldn't save anyone. Helping and saving - there's a fine line between the two. He might be able to help people...but just helping? How long could that last?

"Thank you, Doctor."

_Doctor, please, someone call a Doctor. I don't think I can make it. Not one more moment in this life, not bound like this, not in this curse. Could you help me, Doctor? I'm not sure I'm well..._

Sitting there in his office, there was a slight discomfort in Hatori's mind. His eyes drifted from the boring beige walls to the window. Was it snowing? Already? No, it was summer, was it not? He stepped to the window, breathed against it - almost expecting frost to build up, a tint in the window...it was summer? Already summer? Or had he missed winter again? Or maybe it was spring...

_Spring_.

"Hatori." A simple voice. He turned from the window, frowned.

"Shigure? What do you want this time?"

Shigure gave him a teasing pout and went to making himself comfortable - sitting down in a nearby chair, he dug through his pockets for his cigarettes. "I'm hurt, Haa-san. Can't a best friend go to another best friend to converse about good times?" He got a faraway look in his eyes, making Hatori roll his eyes.

"No, because you aren't that type, Shigure." He slipped his own cigarettes out of his pocket and lit one. The smell already overwhelmed the room. Or maybe the smell had already been there. He wasn't sure. Hatori stared blankly down at his lit cigarette. The smoke drifted into the air...

"You alright?" Shigure's voice, concerned.

Those two simple words...the words that brought on a surge of emotion through him - a surge Hatori couldn't stop...it just _happened_...

He thought of her of everything...how long had it been? Could he even remember?

It hadn't been a year. Almost a year? No. A few months...a few weeks? A few days? He honestly couldn't remember.

Ever since that day people came in and out. Some he knew, others he didn't. Although these days he wasn't sure whether he knew anyone after all. Shigure and Ayame came in and out, always asking that horrible question... '_You alright?_'

What was he supposed to say to that?

"Hatori..." Shigure said his name slowly. "How long has it been?"

What was Shigure, a mind reader? Hatori opened the window, throwing out his cigarrette. Warm air rushed in. Summer. It was summer. Hatori turned to Shigure, frowning.

"Shigure? Why did you come?"

Shigure took in a breath, started to answer, then shook his head. Was he not sure?

"I don't need your pity."

Shigure stood, tilted his head at Hatori's words. He nodded slowly. "I don't pity you." He shrugged. "Not at all." He turned and left the room, leaving Hatori standing there.

The room smelled like summer and cigarettes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

_Another chapter...whoo! Hope you enjoy it.  
_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you see it?"

A question, embedded uselessly in the space of the store...the store full of trivial things - or so they looked trivial at that moment - things that just cluttered the space. Took up space. Uselessly taking up space...

"See what? Oh, not a spider again, I hope - devilish things...where is it?!" He jumped up on a chair, broom in hand, teasing. Shigure stared at him.

"No, not a spider. There's no spider."

Ayame grinned, jumping down from the chair. "Don't tease me like that, Shii-chan. You know how I get." He shuddered, as though imagining the spider itself. Shigure just tilted his head, watching calmly.

"Yes, but...do you see it?"

Ayame fluttered around, entertaining himself with organizing his many boxes. Boxes full of his pointless junk - the many dresses and accessories for his shop. The very dresses that were filled with pent-up desire, the kinds of clothes that seemed like artifacts until they were put on. Until they were worn. Then the magic kicked in, Ayame's magic. The magic that filled the whole store, leaving a sickly aura...an aura that was making Shigure suffocate.

"_Ayame_." Shigure's voice ripped through the silence, cutting through Ayame's cluttered thoughts. Ayame jumped, turned. Shigure never called him Ayame...not unless it was of dire importance, that is, which was hardly ever.

Ayame turned, one hand on his hip, the other hand keeping his balance on the ladder he was standing on.

"Shigure." His voice raised up a little at the end, almost indicating a question. Ayame tilted his head, watching Shigure, fidgeting - even though he knew...even though...

"You've seen Hatori, haven't you?" Shigure's question snapped Ayame back to reality. Damn that reality. Ayame shrugged.

"I've visited him. He seems to be doing better." Ayame turned, straitening some more boxes.

"_Better?_" Shigure stared blankly at Ayame. He was joking, right? He had to be... "He isn't better, not at all. I went to see him yesterday...he's been a real downer lately..."

Ayame looked back at Shigure, watching him. Shigure leaned his head back, still rambling. "...I mean, it's obvious to see that he's not _fine_, he hasn't been _fine_, not since..._you know_...and it's been real depressing lately, him being down...still down." He stopped, taking in a breath, then looked back at Ayame.

Ayame was frowning. He sat down on the edge of the ladder, running his hand lightly through his hair. He pressed his head into his hands, breathing in the musky scent of boxes, dresses. He looked up at Shigure, still frowning.

"So what should we do, Shii-chan? About Hatori?"

Shigure pursed his lips. "I say we knock some sense into him. It's been a year, he should be getting over this by now.." Shigure shook his head. "He's so depressing, I swear..."

Shigure continued to ramble, but stopped suddenly when he saw the look on Ayame's face. Ayame was almost glaring at him, his look one of pure astonishment.

"Hatori's hurt, you know..." Ayame's words came out slowly, meticulously. "He's really hurt. And right now...right now you're only caring about yourself?"

Shigure opened his mouth in protest, but Ayame continued. "Right now you don't like him because he's still sad - because he's bringing _you_ down." Ayame stood, brushing his elaborate clothes off gracefully. He then walked right past Shigure to the door, then paused, turning back.

"I'll go talk to him" His voice was determined. He opened the door, letting the warm summer air rush in. Shigure suddenly felt annoyed. He stood up, glaring.

"You - fine, you talk to him - but you're the same. You, sitting here, worrying about your _shop_." He spat out the word, shaking his head. "You're the same as me. Are you listening?"

Ayame continued on away from the shop, stopping only when Shigure's words took effect.

_Are you listening? You're the same as me._

Ayame shivered, squinting into the vast sunlight. He knew Shigure was right. He was the same. Sitting in his shop, avoiding Hatori...

Shigure watched Ayame from a distance, then turned as he realized he'd left the door to the shop open. He hurried to close it, catching one last breath of 'magic', one last scent of the sickly aura...

It was only later that Shigure realized that the aura hadn't been there before. That he himself had brought the sickness in, the sickness that preyed upon the store's real magic...that preyed upon them all...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
